


Mountain Rigi

by Spookje



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Farm/Ranch, Fluff, M/M, Mild Smut, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 08:15:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17679746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spookje/pseuds/Spookje
Summary: Chanyeol’s life as a farmer in Swiss changes for the better when he meets traveler Baekhyun.





	Mountain Rigi

It was not often that Chanyeol spotted a compatriot in the cable car he sometimes took to go through town and back sometimes. Living in Swiss had its many appeals, but never seeing another Korean was not one of them. The only luck he would have was the amount of Korean tourists in the nearby city Luzern, but he could hardly bother them while they must have been eager to be away from their own kind, right?  
The man in question had a huge suitcase with him, a pained expression on his face as he carried it up the two tiny stairs onto the cart. His eyes twiddled around, from the cabin to the small pieces of landscape he saw outside. Chanyeol had forgotten staring was rude, but when the man spotted his gaze on him, he smiled. Chanyeol quickly looked away, a blush on his cheeks.  
‘Hi!’ The man suddenly stood next to the bench he was currently sitting on. The greeting was in his native language, Korean, and for a better lack of word, it pulled his heartstrings hearing it in person after so long.  
‘Finally another Korean around,’ he replied in his native tongue. ‘I’m Chanyeol. You?’  
‘Byun Baekhyun. You must have been living here for a while then?’ The man lifted an eyebrow.  
‘Around five years now. Are you here on holiday?’ He asked. Chanyeol had inherited his mother’s late-husband’s farm back then. He still ran the place, with success he would like to add.  
‘Cool! Then you can show me around! I’ll be here for a few days.’ The man smiled like it was not even a suggestion. When the cart started moving, the man was instantly distracted. He looked out of the window with big eyes.  
‘Wow we’re going so steep! This thing cannot fall down, right?’ He asked without expecting an answer. The camera he was holding was rattling from the amount of photos he snapped. The man was utterly amazed by the cart. Not unlike Chanyeol when he first arrived here those years ago.  
‘Do you like it?’ He asked.  
‘I love it! It is a little scary too, isn’t it? I could never get used to this!’ Baekhyun replied with enthusiasm.  
‘Trust me, I thought the same thing.’ Chanyeol chuckled. It was something so ordinary to him now, he didn’t even think twice about it.  
Strangely, this ride did give him a thrill that he hadn’t felt in a while. He was incited by the man sitting in front of him. He couldn’t help but stare again. Baekhyun was thoroughly entertained by the car and the view. The man occasionally glanced back at him, and smiled at him every time without fail. As if they had been friends since forever, the stranger slapped his knee and pointed to the white goats in the distance.  
‘Mountain goats!’ He yelled. The elderly on the seats a bit further down glanced at the cause of the sudden noise.  
They weren’t even mountain goats. Just regular herded goats. The horns must have thrown him off, Chanyeol thought to himself.  
‘Is this stop Rigi-Kaltbad?’ The German name butchered by his foreign accent.  
‘Yeah, is your hotel here?’  
The man nodded. For a moment Chanyeol thought he would stand up and leave without another word, but halfway through standing up he dropped himself on the seat again.  
‘A penny for your muscles?’ He asked with eyes akin to a puppy begging for a treat.  
‘Leave the penny for your stay, you’ll need it.’ He carried the suitcase out of the cart with some struggles. He dropped it off at the tiny station and turned to the man who was quite a bit smaller than him, something he noticed now that they were both standing. He was already smiling again, a intoxicating sight for a lonely soul.  
‘Hug?’ Baekhyun asked, yet already demanded a positive answer on it as he stood with his arms spread wide and closed the distance between them. Chanyeol retracted when he felt fingers slip into his hindpocket, but the other only held onto him tighter. ‘Call me.’ He whispered and only then released him.  
Chanyeol stood a little baffled, but nodded and rushed back into the cart when the conductor started warning him about departure. As the cart took off, the man outside waved at him. Chanyeol waved back, probably looking as dumb as he felt. In his pocket he had a note with a quickly scribbled phone number on it. When did the man even have time to write this?

Chanyeol texted the man that evening. Calling seemed a little excessive, right? He hated calling too. Then again, he would probably hate it less when it was in the language he was most comfortable with. It is not like he doesn’t speak the German language. He mastered the language quite fast, being able to converse in only few a months and able to read books in a year. Something still didn’t sit well with speaking it. He also had the disadvantage that there were a lot of Chinese tourists on this mountain, for a collaboration project of mountain Emei that their nationalistic hearts were dying to see. Sadly enough, most of the Swiss population couldn’t distinguish Chinese from Koreans, which ended up with a lot of weird half English- half German conversations, until they figured out he could actual understand their own language.

The next day they met up at the hotel Baekhyun stayed at. Chanyeol brought him to his favourite, albeit only, coffeeshop in the village.  
‘You look tired. Coffee is on me,’ Chanyeol said.  
‘I slept awful. The bed was really bad.’  
Chanyeol nodded and ordered their drinks when the waitress came over. When she walked away, Baekhyun was smirking.  
‘What?’  
‘A man that speaks another language is so sexy.’  
‘Oh,’ was all he could form. His cheeks suddenly felt hot.  
‘Have you lived in Korea? Your Korean is flawless.’  
He nodded his head. ‘Until I came him to take over the farm, I had never even left South Korea for more than two weeks.’  
‘Oh right, the farm you spoke about yesterday. Are you a farmer? Wow, I never met one before. What kind of farm do you have?’ The man looked at him with renewed interest, his eyes big with a smile adorning his face.  
‘Nice to meet you then,’ Chanyeol said chuckling, ‘I have 25 dairy cows, but I also manage crops for self sufficiency. It is kind of a necessity here, so far from the city.’  
‘Cows?! I want to see them! Please take me to them?’  
‘Sure!’  
Baekhyun jumped up and looked at him with utter delight. ‘Really? Now?’  
‘Not now. Finish your coffee first.’ Chanyeol said playfully, his smile equalling the shorter man’s. He always loved to show his farm to others, not that the chance to do so occurred often. He put much work into it and even invested in technical advancements. His cows were his livelihood after all.  
Baekhyun sat down again, still giddy in his seat. His smile was only replaced with a frown a moment as he drank his cappuccino.  
‘You don’t like it?’  
Baekhyun looked a little guilty about it. ‘Sorry, I don’t really like coffee. I didn’t want to ruin it since you seemed so excited about their coffee.’  
Chanyeol shook his head, baffled. ‘Check the menu for something else then, I’ll finish this.’ He took the drink from Baekhyun. The latter refused. He was too eager to go to the farm. He stared at Chanyeol while he drank the cappuccino, not even noticing how awkward Chanyeol turned from all that attention.

‘I have to warn you, it is quite a walk.’ Chanyeol spoke after he paid and they left the shop.  
‘That’s fine.’  
And thus they went. They first took the cable car to Rigi Klösterli. From there, on the foot of the mountain, they took the climb up 300 meters in altitude. It normally takes Chanyeol around 30 minutes to get there, but Baekhyun was struggling. The weather was hot, which made the walk more exhausting. The wind only blew in some spots, in other areas the heat was blazing.  
‘How do you even do this with your scrawny legs?!’ Baekhyun said between breaths. He dropped himself on the grass next to the path, lying there like he was about to die.  
Chanyeol laughed. ‘Lots of practice. It’s too bad it doesn’t show in my physique.’  
He sat down next to the other.  
‘I thought farmers were supposed to be super buff.’  
‘Skinny farmers invest in technology instead.’ Chanyeol winked at him and the way the other gaped at him showed his words held value. He never got any meat on his bones after the physical labour accompanied with the occupation. His fat was changed into muscle, but it made little difference on the eyes. His arms were relatively beefed out, which he was quite content with.  
‘You have nice arms though.’  
‘Thanks,’ he replied. Baekhyun was so easy with his compliments, like he didn’t think twice to say them.  
‘How much further do we have to go?’ he whined.  
‘Just behind that mountain, and then half a kilometre on straight terrain. We took the easy route today, so be happy about that!’  
‘Easy?!’ The man shouted. He closed his eyes and whined quietly. He was acting, because he still smiled when Chanyeol would look in his direction.

An hour later they arrived at the farm. Chanyeol lived in a wooden cottage. It was an old shack that needed the necessary maintenance, but he never invested his time or money in it. That would come after he was happy with the state of his farm. Thievery was non-existent on the mountain, so most of his tools sat on the terrace.  
Baekhyun’s tiredness vanished into thin air when they had almost reached the farmer’s house.

Once inside, Baekhyun marvelled at the state of the house. The old wood work, the gigantic tv in the otherwise traditional house, all the small trinkets that were lying around. When he spotted the Korean flag, he glanced at Chanyeol with a grin.  
‘Your house is so cool. I can’t believe you actually live here.’  
‘Neither can I sometimes,’ Chanyeol replied. He might have sounded a little sad. He did miss living in the big city. He grew up in Seoul where he studied agribusiness. He always wanted a farm of his own, being one of the only children who actually wanted to own their parents farm. That was rare in this time and age, both parents having a farm and children wanting to pursue the same career. If only his parents had one.

‘So where are the cows?’ Baekhyun eventually asked when he had sat down at the couch. Well, more like laid down on it.  
‘They’re walking outside. They roam within the boundary of my land, but since that is quite a few hectares big, it’s not like you’ll see them if you look out the window.’  
‘Oh.’ Baekhyun sounded disappointed.  
‘We can look at them later, I’ll grab the quad. For now, have some rest.’ Chanyeol placed a glass of water in front of him. Baekhyun’s skin was burning pink, he must have gotten sunburnt. Without a thought, he reached over and placed the back of his hand on the man’s forehead. It startled the smaller man, retracting his head in response before leaning into the touch.  
‘You feel a little hot. I’ll grab a wet towel for you, the heat can beat you down if you’re not used to it.’  
When he returned, Baekhyun had laid his head on his arms onto the armrest. He quickly lifted himself up when he spotted Chanyeol.  
‘No need. If you want to sleep, that is fine too.’  
‘No, no. I don’t want to sleep... But my body thinks otherwise.’ He yawned and stood up.  
‘It’s okay, really. I have to do some work anyway. Why don’t you take a small nap? I’ll wake you up in an hour.’ Chanyeol was already used to people being tired after they just arrived here. If they were stubborn and kept themselves awake, they were much more boring to be around with anyway.  
Baekhyun relented his protest and let Chanyeol lead him to his bedroom. His bedroom was similar to the other rooms, the same wooden exterior, with more trinkets around and a double bed.  
‘Are you sure?’ Baekhyun asked one more time, sitting on the edge of the bed to take off his shoes.  
‘Yes. Sleep well and you can find me in the garden if you wake up early.’ Chanyeol was standing so close to the man, he had half a mind to pat his head. The tips of his hair were still wet from the sweat. Instead, Chanyeol placed the moist towel around Baekhyun’s neck. The man looked up and beamed sweetly at him.  
‘Thanks.’

The hour passed. Chanyeol knocked on the door to wake him, but there came no reply. After knocking again, he opened the door and glanced inside. The man was curled up in the blanket, his hair a mess. He must have slept wildly if his hair was in that state after just one hour.  
Closing the door again, Chanyeol decided to let him sleep for another hour.

Chanyeol was tending the crops when he heard a voice calling out his name. Baekhyun waved at him and walked towards him.  
‘What are you doing?’  
‘Weeding. Slept well?’  
Baekhyun hummed. ‘Like a baby. I think my body was still exhausted from travelling all day yesterday.’  
Chanyeol dropped the last pulled weeds into the cartel and carried it back to the compost.  
‘Lets have quick lunch and then visit the cows, okay?’  
‘Yay!’ Baekhyun cheered and followed him back into the house.

‘I see you haven’t fully integrated yet.’ Baekhyun pointed to the rice and soup Chanyeol had prepared for them.  
‘Old habits die hard.’  
They laughed. Lunch was eaten in silence.

Next to the house was the garage, stalling mostly farm equipment. Only small tractors were capable of ploughing on the uneven ground of the mountains, thus his garage wasn’t completely filled up. A normal car was impossible to ride, so he never bought one. Baekhyun once again looked mesmerized by all the things he must have never seen in real life. He jumped when Chanyeol started the engine of the quad.  
‘That one is huge! Why is it so big?’  
‘I don’t know, don’t they always come in this size?’ Chanyeol retorted.  
‘In GTA they are smaller...’  
‘I don’t know where that is. Anyway, hop on!’ Chanyeol said. He didn’t need to say that twice, Baekhyun was all too eager. He accepted the helmet received from him and put it on. He clung onto Chanyeol like his life depended on it, both his arms wrapped around his waist, even before they had left the storage space.

Despite going at a slow speed, Baekhyun was loving it. Even through their helmets he could hear the other laugh. Occasionally the other would also squeeze his waist or tap his thigh. Chanyeol was not sure if it was a plea to stop or encouragement to go quicker. He enjoyed the contact nonetheless. It has been a while since someone came to visit him, and it was unusual for his Swiss friends to actually touch him so familiarly.

He stopped the quad a good few meters away from the cows. Baekhyun stumbled off after Chanyeol pulled himself free from the other. He placed the helmet on the quad before freaking out.  
‘Wow are these your cows?! What colour are they? Are these special cows? They’re like, grey! Or brown. Both?’ Baekhyun babbled.  
Chanyeol laughed. ‘They’re Swiss Brown.’  
‘I didn’t know the Swiss had their own shade of brown. Fascinating.’  
Chanyeol wasn’t sure if he was joking. He sure hoped he was.  
‘They’re a local breed. Perfect to keep in these conditions, in comparison to high milk producing breeds like Holstein Friesian.’  
Baekhyun nodded like he had any clue what Chanyeol was talking about. He opened his mouth to speak, only to shut it and open it again. ‘Can I pet them?’  
Chanyeol nodded. ‘I have one cow who loves to cuddle. I’ll bring you to her.’  
The cows were naturally curious, but having another human being walking next to their owner was especially interesting. A few started staring while others took small steps towards them.  
It left Baekhyun a little intimidated. His arm slid between Chanyeol’s and he clasped it.  
‘Are they not going to attack me?’ Even while he was a little jumpy, it was more from excitement than fear.  
Chanyeol led them straight through the herd. Some of the cows reached out to sniff and give an experiential lick to the newcomer, while others took a few steps back. Some remained lying, content to ruminate in peace despite the ‘commotion’ around them.  
‘There she is,’ Chanyeol said and presented Baekhyun the cow. Her stock height was a little smaller than the others. Like Chanyeol expected, she didn’t hesitate before step closer. Her head bobbed Chanyeol’s chest, like how a cat would greet his owner.  
‘Can I?’ Baekhyun asked. He already had his hand reached out, but hesitated to close the gap.  
Chanyeol grabbed his hand and placed it on the cow’s head. Baekhyun squeaked in delight.  
‘Cute! Hi baby,’ he said in a flirty tone, staring lovingly at the cow. ‘What’s your name?’  
‘She’s Loey.’  
Baekhyun glanced at him. ‘That’s an... Interesting name.’  
Chanyeol chuckled. ‘Yes, she is precious to me.’  
To that, Baekhyun cocked his head. ‘How so?’  
‘She was the first calf born from my herd after I purchased them. I might have coddled her a bit too much.’ Chanyeol shrugged like he wasn’t damn sure he did. Since the farm stood abandoned for several years, he had to purchase them. There was a risk of not bonding with the cows as easily, since they had no affinity with its new owner right away. Seeing Loey grow up felt like his own daughter’s coming of age. Figuring he wouldn’t have that happening anytime soon, it was the second best thing.  
‘Cute.’ Baekhyun wore another one of his fond smiles, directed to Chanyeol. It made him blush.

The rest of the day they stayed around the herd. Baekhyun made it his mission to find out how he could distinguish them from each other. Spotted cows had a unique fur pattern, but with these brown cows it was a little more difficult. The two calves born a few days ago were still too shy to meet humans, and their moms a little too protective to let Baekhyun close, but all the other ladies got their attention from the man. It was an adorable sight, the man running around, petting the cows, getting distracted by pretty flowers and pulling Chanyeol along for anything he deemed noteworthy.

Around 5 it was milking time. The mobile milk parlour was the best purchase he invested in so far. Getting the cows back to the stables took forever when they were so far away from the barn. The mobile couldn’t reach every part of the terrain, but it sure saved a lot of herding. He had left Baekhyun with the cows for the time being. When he returned, he was still coddled against one cow, drifting into slumber, if his bobbing head was any indication.  
His arrival shook him awake. He rubbed his eyes and joined Chanyeol.  
‘This thing is massive.’  
‘It is. I can get milking done in30 minutes, it is such a timesaver.’  
Cows always have a specific queue for milking. Chanyeol’s herd had the most eager ones also be with the highest production. The youngest were a little fidgety about the construction, while there were two older ladies who always had to be guided into the parlour. Since 10 cows could be milked at once on each side, the second round only had the remaining five cows left. Chanyeol filled the troughs and led the cows inside, all the while Baekhyun stayed back and spectated. By the look on his face, he was intrigued. He popped by into the parlour where the milking machines were.  
‘Wanna help?’ Chanyeol asked when the cows were ready in the stables.  
Baekhyun nodded. He stood next to Chanyeol, staring at the hind legs of one of the cows.  
‘So first off, you have to clean the teats. Here is a moist towel. Make sure there isn’t any filth left.’ Chanyeol showed how it was done.  
‘Then, hold the machine by its head.’ The machine looked much like a four legged spider on its back. ‘The vacuum activates when the crick in the tube is cleared. Thus, you bring the head underneath the utter and attach the tubes to the teats as fast as possible.’ With practiced hands he fastened the machine to the cow’s teats.  
‘Don’t they kick?’ Baekhyun asked curiously. ‘You’re right between her legs!’  
‘Nah. There is only one who does that.’ He pointed to one on the other side. ‘She is always a bit moody during milking. I’ll take that side, you can take this side.’  
Hesitantly did Baekhyun try to get the machine onto the udder’s teats. He was too scared to get in close, but the distance he kept made it unable to reach.  
‘Don’t be scared.’ Chanyeol leaned over him, his chest pressed against Baekhyun’s back. With a hand he lifted Baekhyun’s, the one that held the machine. ‘Try it now.’  
He was able to reach now that Chanyeol had him pinned closer. He fumbled around a bit, but in the end he succeeded. For a second too long did he hold the machine’s body, afraid it wasn’t secured well.  
‘Good job! You’re a natural.’ The compliment made his ears red, or maybe Chanyeol had only just noticed it after stepping out of Baekhyun’s space.

Throughout the process, Baekhyun made a few mistakes, but none too severe. If anything, Chanyeol was impressed he learned so quickly. They chatted throughout. Baekhyun would ask a ton of questions, the farmer eager to answer.

‘Most of the ladies are expected to calve within these two weeks. I hope you get to experience a birth.’ They were heading to the cable cart for Baekhyun to return to his hotel. The quad was left behind a few meters from the train station, as they had to climb the fence at the end of Chanyeol’s owned land.  
Baekhyun gaped at him. ‘I can?! I want to see it.’  
‘Of course. I can call you when it might be nearing for one of them.’  
To that Baekhyun contemplated his offer. With his thumb he pushed his lip between his teeth. He didn’t reply, nor did Chanyeol know how to handle the situation.  
On the platform they stood in silence waiting for the cart to appear behind the mountains.  
‘Chanyeol?’ Baekhyun asked quietly.  
He hummed.  
‘Could you... Teach me about farming?’  
Chanyeol turned his head towards him. The man was still staring in the distance.  
‘What do you mean?’ A short question, one that was favoured over the rest of the questions popping up in his mind.  
‘I don’t know what I am doing in my life,’ Baekhyun said defeated, ‘I want to... Learn what you do. See if it is something for me, too.’  
Chanyeol put a hand on his shoulder and turned him towards him.  
‘Baekhyun.’ He hesitated on his words. For a moment the man looked so fragile and searching. ‘How long will you stay here? Before you travel to a next location.’  
Baekhyun shrugged. ‘I haven’t made any plans yet. I travel freely. I thought about staying here for a few days.’  
‘Why don’t you stay at the farm? I’ll teach you my daily work, and you can leave when it starts to bore you.’ Chanyeol suppressed his nerves while he asked. He was not sure if this was the right thing to do. It was probably very stupid. Very desperate, how did he really become this lonely? He didn’t know that much about the man, but he knew enough about himself to decide such a thing.  
Baekhyun smiled and nodded. ‘I’d love that.’ He closed the distance between them and hugged Chanyeol. Wet lips pressed against his cheek for only a brief moment, making him doubt whether it wasn’t just the moist tips of the man’s hair instead.

One train ride further and they were at Baekhyun’s hotel. When the train had arrived, Baekhyun asked: ‘So, I should get my stuff right now?’ In a moment’s spontaneity, Chanyeol joined him in the cart. In the hotel room, Baekhyun scrambled to get his stuff. Most of his items were still packed, only the daily essentials were spread around the suite.

‘Actually. Since we’re done packing so quickly... There is a spa in the hotel. Want to check it out?’ Baekhyun said, an eyebrow raised and a lopsided smile on his face. It was almost 8 o’clock, the sun slowly setting.  
‘Okay.’ He didn’t even have his swim trunks with him. Baekhyun handed him one of his. It would probably be a bit tight, but it didn’t matter much.  
Since he was technically not a guest of the hotel, Baekhyun sneaked him in. That wasn’t such an achievement, since the elevator led straight to the spa and was secured by a code given to guests.

When Baekhyun grabbed Chanyeol’s hand, after they dropped their outer wear and stood in front of the pool, everything suddenly seemed so crystal clear. Chanyeol liked him. He was convinced Baekhyun liked him too, no doubt in his mind. What exactly he meant to the other, he didn’t know. He did know that things would progress into more. It made him nervous. Yet, he didn’t protest when Baekhyun dragged him into the water. Or when his body pressed against him when they sat at the bubble bath, even when there were other people around.  
In the steam room, they sat on different seats. Their vision was obscured by the dampness, only outlines of things a meter apart were visible. Chanyeol closed his eyes and sighed deeply, slightly uneasy from the difficulty caused by the humidity.  
When he opened his eyes, it was like he was blinded. The steam was everywhere. He blinked twice. Slowly the man across from him became visible. He was looking back at him. He didn’t wear a smile, but his stare was full of intent.

There was also a crystal bath. Chanyeol didn’t know what it was, nor did Baekhyun. The lighting was interesting though. Chanyeol floated around for a bit, then got bored and looked at what his friend was doing.  
‘Are you enjoying yourself?’  
Baekhyun hummed. He stared at the water.  
‘What’s your life like back home?’ Chanyeol asked. He couldn’t stand the silence, or maybe he was nervous about what was to come. In a few hours they would share a house for who knows how long.  
Baekhyun shrugged. ‘Boring. Back home I started a bunch of study programs, but never finished one. I failed my parents on all fronts.’ He chuckled bitterly. ‘First they found out I won’t give them any grandchildren, being a faggot, of course. Then I can’t even show them I can work my way to the top. The Byuns sure have lost their face.’  
‘Hey, don’t say that,’ Chanyeol whispered. He didn’t know what else would be appropriate.  
‘Sorry. Those are my words by the way, not theirs. They love me, which makes me feel more guilty.’  
‘You’re just a little lost. Finding your passion is difficult, you should take your time and do what makes you happy.’  
‘How did you know this made you happy?’ Baekhyun glanced at Chanyeol.  
Chanyeol couldn’t help but simper. It was his turn to stare at the water contemplatively.  
‘I had friends who were born into farmer families. They hated the labour, but whenever I visited their family farm, I was thrilled. I thought they were very privileged. I would never get to own a farm without a daunting mortgage over my head for the rest of my life.’  
‘Yet, here you are.’  
Chanyeol nodded. ‘Strange how things work. It almost cost me my family. This farm was from my mother’s lover.’  
‘Lover?’  
‘She left my dad for a Swiss man she met online. My dad was furious.’  
‘I can imagine. How could she do that? How old were you?’  
‘Sixteen. I moved into dorms a year prior, so I missed most of the family drama.’  
‘Does your father approve of you owning this farm now?’ Baekhyun asked.  
‘It took a while, but yeah. After my mom’s new lover died, I inherited the land. I don’t know how I ended up in his testimony. Must have been my ma’s work. Anyway, when I told my dad I would go to Swiss to try and make a living there, he was mad. He didn’t talk to me for months.’  
Baekhyun grimaced. ‘I am sorry.’  
‘Don’t be. The second my dad arrived here, he changed his demeanour. By the time he left, our bond was stronger than it had ever been.’  
‘Do you blame your mom for leaving your dad?’ Baekhyun sure knew the right questions to ask.  
‘As a 16-year-old? Of course. But when I saw how genuinely happy she was with her new life, I couldn’t anymore.’  
‘You have such a pure heart.’ Baekhyun’s hand found his under water. He fitted his fingers between Chanyeol’s, shooting him a wide smile. Like an achievement they both accomplished. He scooted a little closer to him.  
It wasn’t the right time. Chanyeol stood up and pulled Baekhyun with him from the hand that was still connected with his. He glanced at him with wide eyes, unsure perhaps.  
‘It is getting late. We still have to catch the cable if we want to go home, and the cows need to be milked at 7 tomorrow morning.’ He rubbed his arm like a nervous tick. Way to be subtle.  
Baekhyun agreed. Just like that, easy. Chanyeol didn’t comment on the hug the man suddenly gave, or the lips pressed against his collarbone ever so lightly.

Once home, Baekhyun unpacked his suitcase at last. He was given a part of the closet, though by the way he was eying Chanyeol’s clothing, he might have assumed he received it whole.  
‘I am surprised by your clothing style. I thought farmers would wear only three outfits at most.’ He took out a clothing hanger and showed Chanyeol’s favourite vest to himself. It was baggy and had a crude logo on it.  
‘This looks like what they’d wear in Seoul.’  
‘I am still a city boy, I want to look decent every once in a while too!’  
Baekhyun laughed at that. ‘Good. Remind me to make you wear this vest when it gets a little colder.’

In what seemed only minutes later, they laid in bed. Chanyeol was on edge. He didn’t know what would happen. He wasn’t sure if he was ready to give what Baekhyun wanted of him, or what his own body wanted of the man for that matter. It did not matter, because after two hours of fidgeting, he realized Baekhyun had been vast asleep for the last hour.

The next morning Chanyeol woke up tired. His sleepless night did not work well with an early morning job. He stepped out of bed and prepared himself before waking up Baekhyun. The smaller man might have looked worse than he had done when he stared at his own reflection 10 minutes ago.  
Baekhyun spoke gibberish first thing in the morning. It was still hard to understand when he stepped into the living room after getting dressed.  
‘Ready for your first day?’ Chanyeol asked. The other groaned. Maybe he wasn’t.  
Chanyeol shoved his mobile his way. It was displaying the app he had to track his cows. It lightened Baekhyun’s mood.  
‘South we go?’ were the first intelligible words he spoke that morning.  
‘Yup!’

An hour later they sat at the table at the front porch. Time to break their fast. They chatted about whatever came to mind. Baekhyun told him about his life in Seoul. The studies he tried, the friends he had and has, the small jobs he had done.  
‘And when I had to show up at work for the umpteenth time because one of my colleagues was supposedly sick or dying, I bought myself a ticket to Europe.’  
Chanyeol nodded. He never had a job before this one, so he wouldn’t know what it is like to have colleagues.  
‘I am not much of a traveller though, I’ve only been through Italy so far.’  
‘Where do you plan on going next?’  
‘Hmm. Whatever has the cheapest travel costs.’ Baekhyun laughed.

They worked in the fields next. With no machinery, the crops required a lot of handwork. Chanyeol still wanted to invest in a greenhouse, but it would still be labour intensive and the costs would mean he had to find a market to sell his produce on. So far he was able to trade his dairy for vegetables and other goods with nearby farmers, so a higher production was not yet a necessity. However, he was eager to increase his income.  
‘So why did you get cows? The farm was abandoned for a while, right?’  
‘Swiss cheese has been on an all high selling price, and I am most knowledgeable on the dairy cow sector. I shall show you the cheese room after our work here. Do you like cheese?’  
Baekhyun shrugged. ‘I haven’t tried much. It’s a niche market in Korea after all.’  
‘I hope you’ll like it. I had to get used to the taste as well, eating cheese on its own or on bread is something I still don’t do often.’

As promised, after weeding and watering the fields, Chanyeol took Baekhyun to the cheese room. Here he processed the milk and prepared it for storage.  
‘The longer they mature, the more they are worth. However, you need to flip them every once in a while to make sure the maturing process is equal in all parts.’ He grabbed one of the cheeses and slapped on it, revealing a hollow sound.  
‘This one is rather bad. Do you hear the difference?’ He slapped a few others too for comparison.  
‘Oh,’ Baekhyun replied. ‘That sounds quite different, yeah. What are you going to do with the bad one?’  
‘Some I sell to the supermarket for cheap, or eat myself.’  
The rest of the afternoon they flipped the cheeses. It was hard labour, each weighing around 10 kilograms.  
‘I understand how you got your biceps now.’ Baekhyun rubbed his sore arms with a pout.  
‘Trust me, tomorrow you’re going to feel worse.’  
Baekhyun groaned. He took a rest on the floor while Chanyeol flipped the last few.

‘Let’s rest and have dinner afterwards.’ Chanyeol extended his arm to the other, who accepted his offer.

After dinner they milked the cows again. The rest of the evening they watched television.  
‘I can’t believe you have Korean tv!’ Baekhyun said, shocked.  
‘I have to keep up to date with everything, no? It is not that hard to install it through the internet.’ Chanyeol smirked at him. He wasn’t just a farmer boy after all. He sat down next to Baekhyun, who immediately made place for him and then coddled next to him, an arm around his waist.  
‘Is this okay?’ he asked.  
In a moment of bravery, Chanyeol brushed the hair from the man’s forehead. When Baekhyun turned to the television, Chanyeol pressed his lips against the back of Baekhyun’s head. The other didn’t vocally reply to it. His hands, however, were more frisky, playing with the hem of Chanyeol’s shirt and jeans.  
In the next hour, both had become touchier. Baekhyun’s hand rested underneath Chanyeol’s shirt, tracing the soft line of muscles under the skin. Chanyeol’s hand had, in turn, nestled in Baekhyun’s hair. His fingers softly massages the skin, occasionally brushing his hair or flipping it to the other side. When his fingers trailed down and played with his earlobe, Baekhyun lifted his body.  
‘Chanyeol?’ He asked, his eyes shifting from Chanyeol’s eyes to his mouth. If he had a different question than the one Chanyeol answered with his lips against his own, it was forgotten. The first kiss was short, testing and insecure. Chanyeol backed up, but Baekhyun followed him just as easily for another kiss. More eager, a little needier. Baekhyun was the first to fit his tongue between lips, a little lick on Chanyeol’s. Another unspoken question. This time answered with a less innocent kiss. It only took them a moment to find a rhythm, their mouths moving in response to the other.  
Kissing Baekhyun was both a blessing and a curse. Chanyeol hadn’t kissed someone in years. It made him realize how lovely it was to kiss again. Why did he wait this long to do it? Baekhyun’s kisses were unlike those he shared before. They were needy, almost overwhelmingly so.  
By the time they took a breather for the tenth time, Baekhyun had already completely crawled on top on Chanyeol. His hands touched every part they dared to travel, keeping them over the fabrics this time. They settled for Chanyeol’s sweatshirt covered biceps when he went in for another kiss, squeezing them every so often. He wasn’t shying away from pressing his lower body against Chanyeol’s, revealing his arousal evidently against Chanyeol’s leg.  
Chanyeol was not off any better, but the notice gave him some anxiety. He didn’t want to rush this. The unease was noticed by Baekhyun and he took some distance, staring down at him with questioning eyes.  
‘Baekhyun, I...’ Chanyeol grabbed the hem of Baekhyun’s shirt to fidget with it. Maybe that gave off a wrong impression too. It lifted his shirt slightly, making their clothed members more prominent from his view.  
The other man leaned in again, but only pecked his cheeks. He lifted his hips to relieve the stress, before entirely removing himself from the other.  
‘I am going to take a shower.’ Baekhyun simpered before excusing himself.

They wordlessly exchanged their time in the bathroom after Baekhyun was done. Even the smell of the bathroom was affecting him. Too much like Baekhyun, too much like a lost chance. He scrubbed himself clean over the sink and brushed his teeth quickly. His member still hadn’t subsided. He sighed and told himself he couldn’t face Baekhyun this desperately still. After rubbing one out, he joined the smaller man in the bedroom. He was already under the blankets, nearly vanishing because their puffiness.

He was facing Chanyeol though, only his face visible. He wore that damn smile like it was permanently plastered on his face. Was Chanyeol too loud in the bathroom?  
Chanyeol laid down facing Baekhyun too. They stared at each other. Chanyeol could detect the loss of opportunity in Baekhyun’s face too. Hormones were so hard to control sometimes.  
‘When was the last time you laid with someone, Chanyeol?’ he sounded casual, but his eyes couldn’t focus on him while he asked.  
‘A while. I never had a boyfriend, but I experimented with a friend.’  
‘Oh.’ Baekhyun’s face it up. ‘Tell me more.’  
‘Someone from Uni. I was tired of asking myself how it would be like, while my friend recently found out he was bi.’  
‘What did he look like? I want to visualize.’ Baekhyun smiled mischievously.  
‘Tall, broader shoulders than I had at the time, though I think I’ve broadened out since those days.’ He glanced at his shoulder for a moment, like that would prove his hypothesis.  
‘Was he your type?’  
To that Chanyeol had to think. When they first met, he had feelings for him. They always had a cute friendship, if he had to quote his other friends on it. He treated him like a younger brother, like he had to protect and take care of him. He enjoyed that, feeling small and being allowed to be weak. Sometimes he felt he was too tall, it did not fit his character much. Having a taller, broader partner gave him the excuse to be the small spoon, or snuggle into his neck and throw his limps around him. Surely he was able to do that to anyone, but not without feeling like a giant.  
‘Maybe. I think we were both too alike. Both big, awkward, clumsy. He liked it when I acted small and I liked acting small. That worked well.’  
‘Cute. Why didn’t it develop into more?’ Baekhyun asked.  
‘We both knew it was infeasible. He was a Chinese exchange student in his last year, and it was the same year I learned I inherited the farm. We had fun while it lasted, though.’ He still liked him, despite not talking often anymore. He was his first in many. First crush, first kiss (technically second, but his was more memorable than his real first). All his sexual experiences so far had been with him.  
‘What about you?’ Chanyeol asked to get the heat off himself.  
‘For me it has been a few months ago. I haven’t had a boyfriend in two years, but I’ve slept around in the meantime. My friend introduced me to a great gay bar. You know how that goes.’  
‘Right.’ Chanyeol did not know how that would go.  
‘I thought I would flirt with some foreign flesh, but I got hooked to the familiarity again.’ Baekhyun smirked, yet his eyes seemed a little too wide open to not spell out insecurity.  
Under the blankets, Chanyeol’s hand reached out for Baekhyun’s. He gratefully intertwined his fingers, a sweet smile on his lips as he closed his eyes and fell into slumber.

The next days were much the same. During the day Chanyeol taught Baekhyun his trade, with an occasional kiss to break the workflow. In the night they talked and kissed.  
The third night, their lust became too much to resist. In bed they kissed for what seemed like hours. Baekhyun’s hands were the boldest, but it was Chanyeol that made the decisions. He threw off his shirt when Baekhyun wouldn’t, though the extra skin was soon lavished in wet kisses from the smaller man. It was returned when Chanyeol asked for the removal of Baekhyun’s shirt. His pants followed right after. Baekhyun wasn’t afraid to show his body at all. He was as lean as he looked when wearing his shirts. No clear muscle defined, but well proportioned for his size. He basked in the attention he got. Chanyeol’s jaw slackened and his hands were eager, yet hesitant, to touch.  
Baekhyun pressed his body firm against Chanyeol.  
‘This feels nice,’ he hummed in his ear. Their bare chests against each other felt nice indeed. The heat generating between the two was much like the heat Chanyeol had been keeping in his trousers for too long.  
‘Can I take off yours too?’ Baekhyun asked, his fingers already looped onto the hem of his PJ pants.  
Chanyeol swallowed and nodded yes. He lifted his hips to help the smaller man take them off. His face was so close to his crotch, Chanyeol could only blush from the filthy thoughts that it promptly conjured. The thought was lost when Baekhyun met at eye level again, his mouth already ajar from the kisses it’d give.  
Despite the fair warning Baekhyun gave, in the form on a raised eyebrow and smirk, Chanyeol was not prepared when he lowered his hips in a smooth motion. It hit him straight where his lower half was begging for attention. An unsolicited moan left Chanyeol before he could stop it.  
‘Fuck,’ he heard the other whisper. Baekhyun repeated the movement, and again and again. By the third time, Chanyeol was grinding up against the heat of the other. Desperate for friction, desperate for release. His head was reeling when Baekhyun began to moan.  
‘Baekhyun, it feels so good.’ He led out a sigh, or maybe it was a moan.  
‘Then come for me, baby,’ Baekhyun whispered against his cheek.  
‘Please. Baekhyun, touch me.’ Chanyeol nearly begged. He was so close to the edge. He didn’t wait for Baekhyun to catch up with him, his hands were already pulling at his own underwear to do it himself. Baekhyun shifted to give him space, a hand reaching down to assist too. All the while he kept dry-humping Chanyeol’s leg, sucking on the man’s lip and moaning so sinfully.  
It was messy, it was gross, but it was also the best thing Chanyeol could have asked for. He came into his own hands, his seed soiling his stomach. Around the same time, Baekhyun stilled his movements. The wetness seeping through his boxers against Chanyeol’s thighs confirmed his own pleasure achieved as well.  
They laid there for a few moments. No words spoken, just the quick breaths each took to replenish their oxygen level.  
‘God, that was hot,’ was the first thing Baekhyun said after recuperating. He propped his head up on one hand. The other found Chanyeol’s come-covered hand, intertwining them. Gross. He didn’t seem to mind it.  
Chanyeol turned his head to look at Baekhyun, facing him from under him. He just stared, marvelled at this man that in only a few days had conquered Chanyeol’s guarded heart. Baekhyun got a little shy under all that attention, asking what he was staring at him for. When Chanyeol didn’t react, he leaned in and pecked him.  
‘You’re cute. I like you a lot,’ he confessed.  
‘I like you too,’ Chanyeol replied.  
‘Let’s like each other for a long time.’ Baekhyun dropped his head in the nape of Chanyeol’s neck. He breathed in heavily, before exhaling just as loudly.

 

Their little rendezvous of last night had not stilled their thirst for each other. If anything, it opened the floodgates for some heavy PDA, with the luck that there was never any public around in these parts of the mountain. Baekhyun was always touchy. During milking he would give random hugs or trail a finger over Chanyeol’s back when he passed him. When on the back of the quad his hands would roam under Chanyeol’s shirt, tracing his muscles, flicking nipples, dipping fingers underneath the fabric of his jeans. Small kisses or pecks were easily shared.

It was the late afternoon when Chanyeol was counting heads of the herd, but counted one missing. He already suspected which cow he was missing.  
‘It’s Chur, she’s gone.’ Yes, Chanyeol named all his originally purchased cows after Swiss cities. He scrolled through his app to find the GPS. Each cow had a tracker, so it was impossible to lose them.  
‘Found her. She’s about to calve and she has a knack for solitude.’  
‘So she runs off to give birth on her own? Wouldn’t she feel more at risk if she didn’t have the protection of the herd with her?’  
Chanyeol shrugged. ‘You’d say that…’ Honestly, he loved the personalities each cow had. None was exactly like the other, each had their little quirks and habits.  
‘Anyway, I found her on the GPS. Let’s roll.’  
A five minute drive later and still no cow to be seen.  
‘But we’re literally next to the dot on the screen! Is it bugged?’ Baekhyun tapped the refresh button on Chanyeol’s phone, to no avail.  
‘Wait a minute,’ Chanyeol said and hopped off the quad. He stared at the ground. Perhaps the collar had been-  
‘Found her!’ Baekhyun ducked and grabbed the collar with transmitter. ‘The clever girl got rid of it.’  
Chanyeol led out a string of curses as he stood and glanced around. He had the slight hope he’d spot her a few meters away.

‘Now what?’ The younger man asked.  
‘I have to find her. I don’t know when exactly she will calve, but I don’t want her to be alone when she does.’ He didn’t want to risk the chance there would be implications during birth, although that would be a relatively low one because the first calf Chur had birthed went smooth as could be and the breed was known for its relatively easy births.

For a few minutes they rode together on the quad, keeping their eyes open for any potential big brown dots in the distance. Later, they split when passing home. Baekhyun kept the quad while Chanyeol went on his dirt bike. They could narrow the time spent searching, though Chanyeol was a little nervous letting Baekhyun ride on his own.  
‘Be careful, okay? Don’t drive too fast and call me if you get stuck somewhere.’  
‘Yes, mom.’ Baekhyun said mockingly. He smiled while at it, trying to disarm his words right away, shifting to a more serious face afterwards. It must have been the stress displayed on Chanyeol’s face that prompted him to do so.

Chanyeol took the North passage, but was unsuccessful after two hours of searching. Defeated, he rode home. He hadn’t received a message from Baekhyun, so he was worried the other was still scouting the ground.  
What he didn’t know was that his phone was turned off. It must have faltered for some reason. Maybe the heat? His battery was still full enough when he left, he thought. He went into the house and connected it to the wall. Once starting his phone again, his phone was spammed with messages.

I found her  
At the barn?!!

He rushed to the barn without reading the rest.

‘Baekhyun?’ He spoke when he entered the barn. No reaction. Checking each pen, he found his Chur in the third one. Against her he found Baekhyun, curled up against another fluff ball. A calf.  
‘Baekhyun!’ Chanyeol exclaimed, causing both the man and the new mother to stir and glance up at the commotion.  
‘Huh?’ Baekhyun intelligently said. A few blinks later, he smiled at Chanyeol mischievously. ‘Hi Chanyeol.’  
‘Hi? How did you find her? How long have you been here?’ Chanyeol asked frantically. He sat down next to the calf on the left of Baekhyun’s legs. The calf seemed healthy, no weird breathing or body deformities. A female calf, she’d make a great dairy cow, just like her mother.  
Chanyeol breathed a sigh of relief. Turning back to the other man, who was smiling fondly this time.  
‘Cute,’ is what he said before leaning in and pecking the farmer on the cheek.  
‘When I went off with the quad, I forgot to bring a bottle of water. I just happened to walk past the barn where I heard her moo. When I got inside, the calf was already fumbling on its legs. So cute!’ He explained.  
‘So she was already born?’  
Baekhyun nodded. ‘I’m sad to have missed it.’  
‘But how… Did you end up sleeping against her? Normally cows want to rest and be left alone after.’ Chanyeol was baffled. He knew his cows were well accustomed to him and he tried to always take time to be around them to keep them social and easy to handle, but they never did very well on new people. They’d been curious about Baekhyun, but Chanyeol hadn’t expected them to be this friendly towards him already.  
‘I fed her and after the whole ordeal she laid down. I don’t know, I patted her and she seemed to enjoy that… And then I fell asleep somewhere in between,’ Baekhyun recalled with a chuckle. He really did have a way with animals.  
‘Thanks for taking care of her.’ Chanyeol pulled him into a hug. Baekhyun nestled his head in the nape of his neck, contently sighing into it.  
‘You’ve raised a clever cow. She must have looked for a safe place to calve,’ Baekhyun whispered against his skin.  
‘Sure,’ Chanyeol replied back. He pecked Baekhyun’s cheek, to which he turned his head to receive a real kiss. Kissing Baekhyun had become his favourite pastime activity. Even during work he’d think about his lips, about the little moans he produces when they kiss a little more feverishly, or the hot air he blows against Chanyeol’s lips when they part.

A week had passed and things were only becoming better. Baekhyun picked up things very quickly. By the end of the week, he barely asked for assistance during milking. Working with someone else on the farm was a darn lot easier. All the unpleasant laborious tasks he had postponed for so long suddenly weren’t so unpleasant anymore. Not that Baekhyun was much of a handyman, but at least he could hand over the right tools when Chanyeol asked for it, or bring him a glass of water every once or a while, or chatter on about whatever to keep Chanyeol entertained while he was working.  
‘Okay, I think it is fine like this,’ Chanyeol exclaimed after fixing the draining pipes of the house and cleaning all the dead leaves from the gutters.  
‘Wooh!’ Baekhyun cheered. He swept up the last of the leaves to dispose at the compost. It was already 9 pm, they had worked way longer than initially planned. Luckily it was spring and the sun was only halfway through sunset.  
They were a mess. The gunk from the gutters was really nasty stuff that stuck to their clothes and somehow Baekhyun had managed to get some of it on his face too.  
‘You have dirt all over you.’ Chanyeol furrowed his brow in mock anger.  
‘Like you don’t!’ Baekhyun pouted as he pulled on Chanyeol’s dirtied shirt.  
‘At least not on my face,’ without thinking, Chanyeol reached out and thumbed the dirt away. Except his hands were still dirty, causing more dirt to spread on the man’s face.  
‘Gross!’ Baekhyun slapped his hand away and swooped his other hand in against Chanyeol’s face.  
He broke into laughter, ‘you can see the handprint,’ he squealed. He squealed even harder when Chanyeol attacked him, rubbing his hands all over the man’s face.  
‘Stop, stop!’ he cried out. He had dropped himself to the ground, taking Chanyeol with him. They laughed and smiled at each other, looking awfully dirty with their butts on the wet ground.

Baekhyun stood and held a held out for the other. ‘Race you to the bathroom?’ Baekhyun asked. Before Chanyeol could agree, Baekhyun pushed him back on the ground and started running.  
‘Hey!’ Chanyeol ran after him. He found him at the front door, where Baekhyun was frantically removing his dirty clothes.  
‘What are you doing?’  
‘Undressing, what does it look like?’ Baekhyun said like it was obvious.  
Chanyeol rolled his eyes. The man was right though, they’d make a mess if they went inside with the dirty garments on. He quickly started undressing too.

‘Too late, sweety.’ Baekhyun smirked at him, leaning against the doorway in only his boxers. He giggled as he ran inside, a stark contrast to his previous demeanour. When Chanyeol finally caught up, Baekhyun was already under the shower. His underwear was proudly displayed on the floor, as if the man laid it there like a Cinderella for the other to find.  
Defeated, he claimed the sink to clean the worst of the dirt. Chanyeol looked at himself and the dumb smile he was wearing. Everything about this was so domestic. Baekhyun was singing loudly under the shower. Chanyeol occasionally sang a sentence along, if he knew the lyrics. He loved this, every day since he met Baekhyun had been a good day. He never wanted it to end, but that was unlikely. Baekhyun would want to leave sooner or later. Chanyeol made a mental note to address it before going to bed.  
His thoughts were disrupted the second Baekhyun closed the faucet and threw open the shower door.  
‘Don’t look,’ he faked a shy hand gesture before strutting out butt naked, definitely not meaning the words he had spoken just now. Chanyeol followed his figure through the mirror, stopping behind Chanyeol and kissing Chanyeol’s wet cheek. It was one of those drawn out pecks, a silent question if he could proceed. His hands were on his back, rubbing the knots of his muscles from the strenuous work he had done. Their gaze caught each other through the mirror.  
‘I’ll see you in the bedroom.’ The man’s hands trailed down his back. He couldn’t supress the shiver.

After showering and brushing his teeth, Chanyeol joined Baekhyun in bed. The man hadn’t even put on any clothing in the meantime.  
‘You really like being naked, don’t you?’ He asked with a scoff.  
Baekhyun smirked. ‘Only if it makes me get what I want.’  
‘Oh?’ Chanyeol pulled him close. ‘And what might that be?’  
‘I think you know already.’ Baekhyun kissed him. No innocent kisses this time, his tongue licking his lips eagerly for more. Before long, he had moved on top of him, his hands touching every inch of skin he could touch. That was almost his whole body, though his crotch was still a grey area. They hadn’t explicitly talked about it, but there was an unwritten rule to ask before roaming those parts. After their first time together, they hadn’t ended up that far again. Perhaps it was Chanyeol’s prudishness. Despite his hormones and that one particular organ telling him otherwise, he didn’t want to rush what they had. The sexual tension they shared was as exciting to him as the actual sex would be. That was harder to tell himself when Baekhyun’s very eager member pressed against the fabric of Chanyeol’s underwear.  
A moment later he removed himself from Chanyeol and laid down next to him, pulling Chanyeol on his side for more lavish kisses. One hand was nestled in his hair, fingering the dark roots. The other rested on his hips, a finger or two underneath the hem of his underwear. In this position, his dick felt awfully neglected with no friction at all. Baekhyun noticed soon enough, his cheeks flushed from their making out.  
‘Can I touch you, Chanyeol?’  
‘Please,’ he replied in a small voice.  
‘Can I take off your boxers?’  
Chanyeol placed his hand on the one Baekhyun’s had on his hip, helping him pull the fabric down. Even when so eager, Baekhyun teased him. His fingers trailed from his hipbones to his inner thighs. While Chanyeol was looking at his hand so close to his dick, he hadn’t noticed Baekhyun had only been staring at his face. He barked a laugh when Chanyeol sucked in air a little too nervously.  
‘Stop playing,’ Chanyeol pouted. He kissed Baekhyun again. He’d be the better example, his hand already between the other’s legs, tracing the shape of his phallus. This time, it was Baekhyun reacting, freezing his kiss when Chanyeol flitted his finger on his slit.  
Baekhyun mimicked it on Chanyeol’s member, smiling that they had the same reaction.  
Luckily it was where their teasing ended, trading it in for actual hand jobs. They both moaned when they picked up speed, feeling the build up in the pit of their stomachs. Chanyeol supressed the wish to spill a thousand compliments. He still hadn’t unlearned that while he was in his high. Not that Baekhyun would mind, probably.  
Baekhyun’s hand stilled when he came, his seed spilling on their stomachs and the bed. He moved his hand again a moment later, but much sloppier than he had done before. Chanyeol snorted and assisted himself into his orgasm, Baekhyun staring at him with hooded eyes while he came.

After cleaning up, they laid in each other’s arms.  
‘I don’t want to break the mood, but we have to talk about when you are leaving.’  
Baekhyun gazed at Chanyeol, the smile he wore a moment ago disappearing. ‘You’re right.’  
For a moment, Chanyeol thought that was all he was going to hear from him.  
‘I should probably head out after next week. I don’t want to abuse your hospitality and there is a world left unexplored still waiting for me.’ His voice was constricted.  
Chanyeol nodded. ‘Yeah, there is so much more to see.’  
With that it seemed the end of the conversation already. Chanyeol read the sadness in Baekhyun’s eyes, the insecurity, the need for a different answer. He guessed the same could be read in his eyes, but neither spoke up about it.  
Baekhyun snuggled into Chanyeol’s chest and sighed. His breathing slowed down. Chanyeol had guessed him asleep before he suddenly whispered.  
‘I don’t want to leave.’  
It almost sounded like an accusation. Which, in hindsight, definitely was. Of course Baekhyun couldn’t demand to stay. He was waiting for Chanyeol to tell him to stay.  
‘Baekhyun,’ Chanyeol said. He scooted backwards to look him into his eyes. ‘Please, stay. Be part of my farm. Be part of OUR farm.’  
‘Forever?’ He asked.  
Chanyeol scratched his head. ‘Well, technically we’ve only known each other for two weeks, I don’t know how feasible that would be…’  
Baekhyun suddenly laughed. ‘Sorry, I just thought this was all too cliché to not be overly dramatic about it. I would love to stay with you for now, see where this leads to.’ He was referring to them. Their relationship.  
‘I love you,’ Chanyeol blurted out. Smooth, dumbass, he thought to himself. Luckily Baekhyun was still laughing.  
‘I know. I love you too.’ He smiled, from sweet to cheeky he added, ‘I loved you earlier than you loved me!’  
‘Nu uh, I loved you the moment you spoke Korean to me!’ Chanyeol joked back.  
‘I loved you the second I laid eyes on you! And that is final!’ They both laughed. What their future held was still unsure, but the present was good enough for now.


End file.
